L'Hermione Dirigeable
by Thilou Lovegood
Summary: OS Dramione. Depuis toujours, Luna soutient que les Prunes Dirigeables possèdent d'incroyables vertus magiques. Pour une fois, la sceptique Hermione est bien contrainte d'y croire lorsqu'elle se retrouve dans une situation complètement délirante le soir du bal de Noël de sa septième année, après la chute de Lord Voldemort. Témoin oculaire : son pire ennemi, Drago Malefoy.


L'Hermione Dirigeable

* * *

Bonjour à toi ! Tout d'abord, je voudrais te remercier d'avoir cliqué sur ma fiction, sache que c'est ma première et que j'espère sincèrement qu'elle te dessinera un joli sourire sur les lèvres.

Tu ne devrais pas y trouver de fautes en trop grand nombre, mais si jamais les yeux te brûlent, je te présente mes plus plates excuses... :S

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent bien entendu à (la grande) J. K. Rowling (que je vénère).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Après avoir salué son homologue qui n'était autre qu'Ernie MacMillan, installé sur le canapé en train de lire un traité d'Herbologie médicale, Hermione sortit des appartements destinés aux préfets-en-chef à quatorze heure précises, et eut la surprise de rencontrer deux yeux d'un incroyable bleu clair à quelques centimètres de son visage. Réprimant à grand peine un hurlement de panique, elle s'écria :

\- Par Merlin, Luna, tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs !

\- Oh, pardon… J'avais réellement hâte de te voir en vrai, répondit la jeune fille de sa voix éthérée en entortillant ses boucles blondes autour de ses doigts.

Hermione passa outre ce que l'expression « voir en vrai » pouvait bien signifier dans l'esprit fantasque de son amie et essaya de reprendre contenance.

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais dis-moi, Ginny ne devrait pas déjà être ici, elle aussi ?

\- Il semblerait qu'Harry et elle aient trouvé de quoi s'occuper ensemble. Elle se rapprocha un peu de la Gryffondor et lui chuchota, sur le ton de la confidence : « Hier soir, dans le couloir du cinquième étage, ils marchaient du même pied… »

Laissant le temps à Hermione de se réjouir de l'information croustillante, ou plutôt, du point de vue de la préfète-en-chef, de douter de sa pertinence pour signaler avec certitude un recommencement de relation amoureuse, elle recula un peu et déclara d'un ton enjoué :

« Donc, c'est moi toute seule qui vais m'occuper de toi pour le bal de ce soir ! »

Déjà, la Serdaigle lui prenait la main et partait en sautillant dans les couloirs que des chandelles éclairaient d'une douce lumière orangée, en net contraste avec la grisaille hivernale de l'extérieur. A travers les fenêtres qu'elles dépassaient dans leur course paisible, Hermione regardait les flocons de neige virevolter et regrettait de ne pas être parmi eux, légère étoile glacée qui prenait part sans tourment aucun au ballet des brises boréales, sans peur d'être la risée de tous non seulement pour ses pas de danse catastrophiques, mais aussi pour quelque tenue d'un goût unique tout droit sortie de l'imagination de celle que tout le monde surnommait « Loufoca ». Pitié, pas de bonnet fuchsia affublé d'ailes de Billywing ou de robe jaune canari comme celle du mariage de Bill et Fleur…

Au troisième étage, elles trouvèrent enfin une salle de classe vide, non sans avoir traversé une pluie de boulettes de papiers imbibées d'encre que Peeves avait cru drôle de déclencher en chantant de sa voix caquetante « Il pleut, il éclabousse, c'est la fête à Loufoca et Grangy, Peeves à la rescousse ». Noircies par les multiples impacts des projectiles, à bout de souffle et le dos plaqué contre la porte verrouillée par un _Collaporta_ pour empêcher l'esprit frappeur de les suivre, les jeunes filles tentèrent d'apaiser les battements saccadés de leur cœur ; puis Luna prit les mesures de la Gryffondor et sortit un large éventail de tissus colorés d'un petit sac orange dont la contenance devait avoir été amplifiée grâce à la magie. « Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose », songea la préfète, amusée, avant de s'adonner à la contemplation de cartes de l'Europe médiévale magique qui ornaient les murs de la classe tandis que Luna débutait la confection de la robe à l'aide de sa baguette.

\- Alors, tu l'aimes ? s'enquit Luna, une heure plus tard.

Hermione s'étrangla et leva les yeux de l'exemplaire poussiéreux _Des Grandes Découvertes Magiques au Moyen Âge_ qu'elle lisait, assise sur une table en bois.

\- Qui ça ? L'inventeur du Sortilège _Draconifors_ ?

\- Je parlais plutôt de la robe, cependant si tu aimes ce monsieur, je suis heureuse pour toi, sourit Luna, le plus sérieusement du monde en approuvant de la tête.

Hermione bredouilla un démenti, inintelligible hormis le mot « absurde », et préféra s'approcher de la création que la Serdaigle faisait léviter et tournoyer, comme mise en valeur par un mannequin. La préfète-en-chef n'en revenait pas. Devant elle se trouvait une robe de soirée digne d'une princesse de la Cour de Russie : le buste était formé par un élégant drapé, qui se poursuivait en recouvrant largement l'épaule gauche, ce qui lui conférait plus encore de raffinement. Au niveau de la taille, coulait un ruisseau d'étoiles filantes brodées de fil d'or, glissant sur le tissu grâce à la magie un long jupon évasé formé de plusieurs couches d'organza diaphane apparaissant sous le repli d'une jupe du même tissu satiné que le buste, jupe dont l'ourlet était orné de petites étoiles scintillantes et… de boules de coton ? Seuls quelques légers détails modéraient l'enthousiasme d'Hermione :

\- C'est un travail d'orfèvre, Luna, sincèrement, tu as des doigts de fée… complimenta-t-elle son amie, submergée par l'admiration. Juste, la couleur… je pense que ça ne flatte pas vraiment mon teint…

\- Oh, tu penses ? J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de sobre qui puisse te correspondre, répondit Luna, réellement surprise, en enlevant un fil solitaire du jupon.

\- C'est-à-dire que le dégradé du bleu ciel au violet-rose est très réussi, mais voudras-tu émettre une objection si je change la teinte ? tenta Hermione, diplomate.

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que tu te révèles ! l'assura son amie, impatiente qu'Hermione laisse s'exprimer ce qui restait toujours en sommeil chez elle, l'esthétique créative.

La Gryffondor saisit sa baguette et la robe fut soudain d'un beau vert bouteille. Satisfaite, elle attaqua le deuxième point faible du vêtement.

\- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en désignant de l'index le haut de la jupe supérieure. Mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- C'est une Prune Dirigeable, pour rappeler que le tissu a été trempé dans une décoction de ces fruits qui poussent dans mon jardin, répondit Luna, joyeuse. Le textile est enchanté pour réaliser tes rêves… Surveille bien tes pensées ce soir, tu n'as droit qu'à un vœu.

\- Merveilleux, j'y veillerai… fit Hermione, essayant de dissimuler son scepticisme tant bien que mal. Désormais que je connais le lien étroit qui unit la robe à la Prune Dirigeable, je peux l'enlever, celle-ci ?

 _Cracbadaboum_! La petite Prune roula au sol.

A huit heures moins le quart, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain des préfets, coiffée – si tant est que son chignon désordonné puisse être appelé « coiffure » à juste titre -, un brin maquillée, sans que cela soit trop visible, et vêtue de la robe confectionnée par Luna. Elle avait en outre réussi à se débarrasser de la capeline de soie en forme d'oriflamme qui pendait aux épaules – « tu comprends, ça peut servir d'écharpe » -, à son grand soulagement.

Dans le salon, Ernie MacMillan était fin prêt, tiré à quatre épingles dans son costume trois pièces bleu nuit. Il se plaignait de ses inconfortables chaussures de soirée trop rigides à son goût quand Hermione ouvrit la porte, laissant échapper d'énormes volutes de vapeur parfumées qui vinrent embuer le cuir verni de ses souliers si consciencieusement cirés. Elle éclata de rire à la mine déconfite du préfet-en-chef, qui la suivit bientôt.

\- Rire pour un rien, cela fait un bien fou… déclara Ernie, se remémorant les heures sombres dont ils venaient de sortir à peine quelques mois auparavant.

\- Je crois que c'est ce dont nous avons tous plus ou moins besoin maintenant, aussi difficile que rire puisse être… répondit Hermione, voyant que le visage d'Ernie s'était soudain attristé. Il avait perdu une partie de sa famille durant la guerre. C'est pour _eux_ que nous devons apprendre à revivre.

\- Tu as raison, répondit-il après un temps. Allons-y !

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, où il était de coutume que les préfets-en-chef inaugurassent le Bal de Noël. En chemin, ils croisèrent Harry, Ginny lovée contre son bras, ainsi que Ron et Lavande, et Luna les rejoint dans le Hall d'entrée, accompagné d'un Neville rouge comme un Rappeltout.

La Grande Salle resplendissait encore plus que d'accoutumée lorsqu'un bal devait s'y dérouler. Sur l'estrade du fond, Hermione reconnut la Directrice de Poudlard, qui fondit vers le couple préfectoral, un air inquiet peint sur le visage.

« Ah, Miss Granger, Monsieur MacMillan, vous êtes enfin là ! Approchez, vite, vite, vite ! Le bal va bientôt commencer, j'ose espérer que vous saurez vous acquitter de quelques danses avec toute la grâce qui sied à notre école millénaire. Bonne chance, mes enfants », les encouragea-t-elle avec un discret sourire, néanmoins chaleureux.

L'orchestre de l'école entama une valse, Ernie et Hermione, tous deux assez confus en raison des centaines de paires d'yeux rivés sur eux, se placèrent au centre de la piste et essayèrent de danser au rythme de la musique.

\- Harry… Tu ne trouves pas que l'on dirait des Boursoufs maladroits ? glissa Ginny à voix basse à l'oreille de son petit-ami-récemment-retrouvé.

\- Chut, répondit-il avec un sourire, on n'en mènerait pas large non plus à leur place…

\- Bien, on les rejoint ? On ne va pas les laisser se ridiculiser plus longtemps devant toute l'école, ajouta la petite dernière des Weasley.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répondre et le traîna sur la piste, suivis par d'autres couples que l'initiative de Ginny avait décidés. Luna volait presque depuis dix minutes sous les mains expertes de Neville, cavalier de talent, quand Hermione et Ernie purent considérer qu'ils avaient accompli leur mission et allèrent s'asseoir avec soulagement. Susan Bones réclama aussitôt une danse au Poufsouffle et Hermione s'éclipsa pour prendre l'air, et surtout, pour fuir un Cormac McLaggen fort décidé à lui arracher une danse et/ou un baiser.

Ce qu'elle était bien, dans ce couloir du sixième étage, près de la Tour d'Astronomie, loin de toute l'agitation des festivités… Non pas qu'elle n'apprécie guère le bal en lui-même, mais la sensation de ne pas avoir été digne de sa mission dansante lui faisait comme subir un échec cuisant. De plus, elle n'avait pas envie de regarder les gens se déhancher pendant toute la soirée encore moins Ron et sa sangsue de Lavande.

Elle avait compris que Ron et elle n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble, elle ne parvenait à lui pardonner son abandon lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Certes, il demeurait toujours son ami, mais elle n'oublierait jamais l'image d'un Ron hors de lui, leur tournant le dos à Harry et elle pour les laisser se débrouiller seuls face à Lord Voldemort. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais sa confiance en lui était ébranlée.

Sans compter que là, au moins, dans sa solitude, elle n'avait pas à tenir la chandelle entre des couples qui en étaient à différents stades : salivaire supérieur pour Ron et Lavande, salivaire inférieur pour Harry et Ginny, bredouillements confus et œillades hésitantes pour Neville à l'égard de Luna.

Appuyée contre la fenêtre, elle observait tomber la neige pour la deuxième fois de la journée. L'éclatante blancheur des flocons se mouvait avec grâce sur le voile nocturne de la voûte céleste qui s'étiolait du scintillement des astres… Entre les nuages, Hermione reconnut Orion, et la Couronne Boréale, et même la galaxie d'Andromède que le professeur Sinistra leur avait appris à distinguer. Là, au cœur de la sérénité des constellations et du ballet neigeux, elle vivait un de ces moments magiques qui incite à la rêverie.

« Que j'aimerais virevolter comme un flocon… »

Et elle se sentait si bien, si légère, si en harmonie avec l'univers redevenu paisible… Elle ferma les yeux, la tête dans ses mains, un air de contentement affiché sur le visage, doublé un sourire extatique. Soudain, ses coudes quittèrent la surface froide de la pierre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cria de surprise. A l'horizontale, les pans de sa robe autour d'elle, elle flottait dans les airs à quatre mètres au-dessus du sol.

Elle sortit sa baguette, scruta les alentours et ordonna au sinistre individu qui était là de se montrer, sûre qu'un petit malin s'amusait à lui jeter un _Wingardium Leviosa._ Mais le couloir était désert, personne ne s'y cachait. C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Elle battait des pieds pour rompre le charme et retrouver son aussitôt quitté, aussitôt regretté plancher des hippogriffes, en vain. Elle eut beau tenter une demi-douzaine de sortilèges, rien ne fonctionnait. Et le pire était qu'elle avançait et que Merlin sait quoi avait la riche idée de la diriger vers la Tour d'Astronomie, si largement ouverte que, d'ici quelques minutes, la jeune fille flottante pouvait très bien se retrouver à léviter dehors, à plus de trente mètres du sol, comme un euphorique ballon de baudruche, béatitude suprême de son existence. Elle cherchait à s'accrocher aux armures qu'elle croisait, mais tout ce qu'elle parvint à agripper fut un casque qui se décrocha et participa lui aussi à sa promenade stratosphérique.

Ainsi, ses mains affolées crispées sur un heaume datant de la seconde moitié du XVème siècle, elle pénétra en volant dans la Tour d'Astronomie : dans les couloirs, elle restait à hauteur du plafond, sans toutefois se cogner : le toit de la tour était beaucoup plus haut, aussi décrivit-elle une magnifique ascension, empruntant l'espace entre les murs et les paliers internes en bois. Le front plissé au-dessus de ses yeux fermés, elle criait de terreur et serrait le casque de plus belle devant sa tête. La surprise d'entendre une voix bien connue lui fit rouvrir les paupières avec un sursaut.

\- Granger ? se risqua d'un ton incrédule un jeune homme tapi dans l'ombre, où deux globes oculaires d'un gris caractéristique brillaient, interloqués.

\- Ou..oui, bredouilla-t-elle misérablement, damnant les mânes de Merlin. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que la seule personne qu'elle rencontre soit lui ?

Le sorcier s'avança dans la lumière pour la dévisager, un large rictus narquois s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il la détaillait de la tête aux pieds et qu'elle faisait de même. Vêtu d'un élégant costume noir, ses cheveux blond platine coiffés avec soin, un énorme sourire étincelant fendant son visage, Hermione songea qu'il ressemblait à gamin qui découvrait ses cadeaux de Noël… au vu de la saison, peut-être était-ce bien le cas. Soudain, il éclata de rire et dut s'accrocher à la rambarde de la Tour pour éviter de tomber. Ebahie, Hermione pensait être le témoin privilégié d'une scène surréaliste.

\- Malefoy, cesse de te gausser, ou je te promets que tu vas le regretter, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents, les joues rouges d'embarras.

\- Je n'en peux plus… Par Merlin, Granger… qui est le… le génie qui t'as fait ça… histoire que j'aille l'embrasser ? parvint-t-il à articuler à grand peine entre des soubresauts hilares, se tenant les côtes.

\- Personne… Et de toute manière, ça ne te concerne en rien ! rétorqua la Gryffondor.

\- Attends, dit-il en levant un index, sérieux pour un instant, tu veux dire que tu t'es toi-même mise dans cet état ? Son fou rire reprit de plus belle. Ahaha ! Tu es…vraiment… un drôle d'oiseau ! Drôle d'oiseau ! T'as compris ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, dites-moi que je rêve, maugréait Hermione, souriant malgré-elle. De tous les élèves de ce château, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi que je croise…

Elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans le vide, serrant toujours le heaume contre sa poitrine, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver la situation, puisqu'elle tournait maintenant la tête en bas et se rapprochait dangereusement du bord du toit, lequel s'ouvrait sur le ciel étoilé. Prise de panique, elle se sentit pâlir.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, Malefoy, aide-moi ! cria-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Elle avait déjà un pied dans la nuit.

Celui-ci se calma un peu et ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer avec un rictus goguenard combien il était rare qu'un Gryffondor supplie un Serpentard de le secourir, et combien il était plus rare encore que ce-dernier accède à sa requête. Elle flottait totalement hors de la tour, bien trop loin du sol à son goût pour se rassurer. Elle enfonça sur sa tête le heaume de ses mains fébriles et le maintint bien en place, faisant fi de l'hilarité redoublée de Malefoy, puis lui hurla de se bouger s'il ne voulait pas finir ses jours à Sainte-Mangouste, service des traumatisés psychologiques, en prime incapable à tout jamais de s'asseoir au vu de la pygéopodisation* monumentale qu'elle allait lui infliger.

Toujours gloussant, il murmura un « Incarcerem ». Elle sentit une corde d'enrouler avec une certaine délicatesse autour de sa jambe et se détendit un peu. La jeune fille se retourna et vit Malefoy tenir dans sa main l'autre bout de la corde pour la rembobiner vers la tour.

\- Au fait, Granger, j'aime bien les fleurs roses, déclara le Serpentard.

Hermione réfléchit un instant, se demandant à quoi il faisait référence : à l'illumination succéda l'indignation.

\- Non mais, espèce de pervers, je ne te permets pas ! lui cria-t-elle en tentant de baisser ses jupes. Regarde ailleurs !

\- Sûrement pas, cette soirée, ainsi que l'image d'une Granger en robe flottant dans les airs, un heaume subtilisé à une pauvre armure vissé sur sa tignasse, au bout d'une corde que je suis libre de lâcher à tout moment, resteront à jamais gravé dans ma noble mémoire, la nargua Malefoy.

Elle avait laissé échapper un couinement d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'il lâche la corde, ce qui amusa beaucoup le jeune homme. Lui qui avait pensé passer une fin de journée tranquille, tout seul, à contempler les étoiles depuis le point le plus élevé du château, s'était bien trompé. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire : lorsque l'Hermione volante avait fait irruption dans sa solitude, il était en train de ressasser les malheurs de sa famille et l'emprisonnement de son paternel. Elle avait au moins eu le mérite de l'égayer un peu, lui qui aimait tant à la taquiner.

Tenant toujours le lien d'Hermione, qui flottait bien à quatre mètres au-dessus du dernier palier de la tour, il s'accouda sur la balustrade et marqua un temps avant de la rassurer :

\- Quoique ce serait fort divertissant, je vais résister à l'irrépressible envie de te laisser t'envoler.

\- Quelle magnanimité, Malefoy, je suis impressionnée… Elle réunit tout son courage pour prononcer le mot qui s'imposait dans de telles circonstances. … Merci.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, rayonna-t-il après un silence. Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Maintenant, j'ai de quoi me moquer de toi pendant au moins un siècle.

Pour la première fois, Hermione se rendit compte de l'incongruité de la situation et commença à s'esclaffer franchement. Malefoy leva les yeux pour lui jeter un regard éberlué et rit à son tour, d'abord avec discrétion, puis d'aussi bon cœur qu'elle. Il faut dire qu'elle disposait d'un fou rire fort communicatif, les grincements métalliques du casque accompagnant ses mouvements, et la voir se tortiller à l'horizontale dans les airs était assez comique. Il se rendit compte qu'elle était la première personne à la dérider de la sorte depuis bien longtemps, même le pitre de Blaise n'en avait été en mesure.

Quand enfin ils se calmèrent, un détail revint à la mémoire d'Hermione.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Les Prunes Dirigeables ! s'écria-t-elle en frappant du poing son autre main.

\- Pardon, Granger, je dirais plutôt que tu une vraie quetsche dirigeable, oui, pas une prune… répondit Drago, surpris.

\- Non non, les Prunes Dirigeables de Luna… C'est elle qui a confectionné ma robe, elle m'a assuré que grâce au pouvoir magique des Prunes Dirigeables – un fruit exclusivement cultivé par les Lovegood -, l'un de mes vœux serait exaucé ce soir ! Je parie que c'est à cause de cela que je flotte dans les airs… raisonna-t-elle en enlevant le casque de sa chevelure ébouriffée plus que jamais, les joues rouges d'avoir ri.

\- Parce que tu as souhaité que je te tienne au bout d'une corde ? Pas besoin de toute cette mise en scène, on aurait pu s'arranger… marmonna-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Mais non, triple buse ! Je ne suis pas assez folle pour désirer une chose pareille ! nia-t-elle, irascible.

\- Tu es tellement facile à mettre en colère, c'est exquis, nargua-t-il.

Longtemps, ils restèrent silencieux. Par un étrange mystère, Hermione n'éprouvait aucune gêne, ni méfiance, à demeurer auprès de Drago Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours, elle appréciait même l'instant présent. Elle ne savait si c'était le secours qu'il lui avait porté, leur fou rire partagé ou bien un je-ne-sais-quoi -la magie de Noël, tant qu'à faire-, mais elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie muette. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux rivés vers les astres célestes, appréciant l'immuable univers qui, toujours, demeurait au-dessus des tempêtes, des tourments et des guerres. Drago, lui aussi, connaissait une bizarre plénitude. La présence de la jeune fille semblait comme panser ses sombres plaies de savoir son père entre quatre murs à Azkaban, la disgrâce de l'illustre nom des Malefoy, ses inquiétudes d'avenir en tant que fils de Mangemort. Bien sûr, il y songeait toujours, mais une étincelle d'espoir s'était allumée en lui. Il lui fallait tout réapprendre, et découvrir que la fille qu'il avait toujours enviée et insultée était capable de rire avec lui rien que le temps d'une soirée lui redonnait confiance en sa destinée.

La grande horloge de Poudlard sonna neuf heures et demi, ils apprécièrent la profonde musique du temps qui passe, puis Drago se risqua à briser le silence.

\- Tu sais combien de temps tu vas rester ainsi suspendue dans les airs ?

\- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, avoua Hermione.

\- Ce jour devrait rester inscrit dans la mémoire collective comme celui où la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard a enfin été prise en flagrant délit d'ignorance ! Prévenez _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ! ricana Malefoy.

\- Je t'ai connu plus subtil, Monsieur le Distingué, rétorqua Hermione. Au fait, que faisais-tu là, quand je suis arrivée ?

\- La perspective de voir une foule d'imbéciles danser comme des manchots ne me tentait que peu, alors j'ai préféré m'isoler pour réfléchir, répondit-il.

Hermione avait trouvé bien étrange de rencontrer Malefoy tout en haut de cette tour que l'histoire funeste drapait d'un voile de malédiction pour bon nombre de sorciers. Sachant le rôle qu'il avait joué dans l'assassinat de Dumbledore, il ne pouvait s'y rendre que pour se repentir de ses actes et s'enfermer dans sinistres pensées. Un élan de compassion envahit Hermione, elle savait que Drago avait abaissé sa baguette et qu'il était surtout victime des inclinations politiques de son père. Selon les dires de Lucius Malefoy à son procès, on n'avait jamais laissé le choix à son fils, lequel n'avait pas d'autre solution que d'obtempérer lorsque le Mage Noir ordonnait, et Hermione pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il veuille sauver ses parents. D'ailleurs, malgré l'atmosphère propice à l'éducation d'un Yaxley, Dolohov ou Lestrange bis dans laquelle il avait trempé depuis son âge le plus tendre, il n'avait jamais agi comme un véritable Mangemort. Contrairement à Crabbe ou à Goyle. C'en était presque un miracle… Plus miraculeux encore, que faisait-il toujours avec elle, alors qu'il aurait pu la laisser en plan, toute seule ?

\- Arrête de me regarder comme cela, on dirait que tu vas me métamorphoser en ours en peluche… grogna Drago, mal à l'aise à cause des yeux noisette de la jeune fille qui le scrutaient avec intensité depuis plus d'une minute.

Elle rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle le fixait et détourna précipitamment le regard. Elle commençait à se faire à sa situation aérienne et réussit à se retourner sur le dos pour cacher sa confusion en regardant le plafond avec obstination, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Et toi, j'imagine que tu n'as pas traversé tout le château en volant ? Tu aurais sûrement croisé quelqu'un d'assez crétin pour te secourir, sinon… relança Malefoy, fixant toujours les constellations.

\- Eh bien, je me suis éloignée des festivités peu après avoir été contrainte d'inaugurer le bal avec Ernie. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de réussite niveau danse, si tu veux savoir, précisa-t-elle.

\- Non ! Je ne m'en serais point douté ! fit-il d'un air faussement étonné.

\- J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir ! Bref, je n'avais que très moyennement envie de tenir la chandelle entre trois couples en train de se palper la glotte, et en plus McLaggen s'est fait un devoir de me pourfendre…

\- Ce type a vraiment des goûts singuliers… Non seulement, il choisit le poste de gardien, éminemment ennuyeux, mais de surcroît, il court après un buisson ambulant… persifla Drago.

Il s'attira les foudres d'Hermione qui, en guise de représailles, lui jeta le casque de l'armure. Atteint à l'épaule, il railla sa faible tentative.

\- Si tu veux me faire mal, va falloir que tu y ailles un peu plus fort, Granger. Oh, mais, attends, tu n'as plus de munition !

\- J'ai toujours ma baguette, et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas tâter d'un sort de ma spécialité ! rétorqua la jeune fille en glissant la main dans son corsage.

\- Tu ne devais pas me botter le postérieur, aussi, selon ton joyeux programme ? fit-il avec un sourire narquois qui s'élargit lorsqu'il apperçut la jeune fille virer au rouge écrevisse.

\- N..Non…C'est-à-dire que…colère… panique… n'importe quoi… bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle se confondit en balbutiements pendant que Drago se disait qu'elle pouvait vraiment être digne d'intérêt, parfois. Il ne lisait dans son regard ni l'abhorrée pitié, ni la méfiance, ni le dégoût que les gens réservaient d'accoutumée au fils d'un Mangemort. Elle le traitait comme un camarade avec lequel elle entretenait une relation conflictuelle, mais lui accordait le privilège de l'instant présent, toute rancune écartée. C'était agréable. Puis le galimatias d'Hermione recouvra un degré de compréhensibilité suffisant pour qu'il entende :

« Pourquoi, par Merlin, ai-je souhaité virevolter comme un flocon ? ».

Il la dévisagea en se demandant si ses oreilles ne l'avaient pas trompé. Plus tôt dans la soirée, lui aussi avait eu cette idée si bizarre pour quelqu'un d'aussi raisonnable qu'il ne l'était.

\- C'est à cause de ce vœu que tu es dans un état pareil ? l'interrogea-t-il pour obtenir confirmation.

Elle lâcha un soupir et acquiesca.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête pour avoir formulé un telle aspiration ? En toute logique, tu n'aurais pas dû vouloir dépasser le vingt-sept de moyenne générale, ou faire en sorte que Weasmoche s'intéresse à toi… ? grinça-t-il.

\- En toute logique, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû opter pour ta première hypothèse… approuva-t-elle en se caressant le menton. La seconde, non merci, grimaça-t-elle.

Il enregistra l'information. Non pas qu'il se préoccupât follement des histoires scabreuses de Grangy et Weasmoche comme un fan hystérique, mais il était tout de même surpris. Peut-être qu'elle avait enfin compris qu'il n'était qu'un minable loser.

\- Sauf que ce n'était pas tout à fait ainsi que j'imaginais la vie d'un flocon de neige, reprit la jeune fille en riant doucement. Rester statique dans les airs, c'est assez moyen…

Elle croisa les yeux de Drago, illuminés d'une drôle de lueur qui l'inquiéta quelque peu.

\- Euh, Malefoy, à quoi est-ce que tu songes… ? avança-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il ne lui prit pas la peine de lui répondre, accrocha à la balustrade la corde au bout de laquelle la Gryffondor flottait et s'éloigna sous ses borborygmes décontenancés « Mais… où tu vas… Reviens ! Ne me laisse pas là comme ça ! ». Une fois qu'il fut hors de sa vue, il murmura un sortilège, un sourire malicieux peint sur le visage.

« Mamma mia, ce n'est pas possible… Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? » Hermione fulminait dans son coin, guettant le retour de Malefoy, parti depuis quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il réapparut enfin, son soulagement fut de courte durée. « Son visage en train de se décomposer offre un rare et délicieux spectacle. De quoi me mettre en joie », pensait Drago. Il s'arrêta devant elle et caressa du bout des doigts l'objet qui inspirait tant de terreur à la préfète-en-chef.

\- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Le mien est mieux entretenu que celui de Potter… dit-il, en tant que véritable allégorie de la narquoiserie, d'une voix particulièrement lente.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça, Malefoy ? J'exige de le savoir, grogna Hermione d'un ton ferme en le foudroyant du regard, baguette pointée sur lui.

Il ne daigna pas lui accorder l'insigne honneur d'une réponse et passa directement à l'action. Alors, sous les hurlements de protestation de la préfète-en-chef qui se débattait en vain, il décrocha la corde de la rambarde et la noua par magie au manche de son cher Eclair de Feu, qu'il enfourcha avant de lancer, pour davantage de sécurité, un deuxième _Incarcerem_ au bras de la jeune fille sur le point d'exploser de rage et en même temps de défaillir, et de donner un grand coup de pied sur le plancher. Désormais, il se trouvait au niveau d'une Hermione qui se rongeait nerveusement les ongles, prête à se jeter sur lui pour ne plus le lâcher. Dissimulant son hilarité intérieure, il ne put résister :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. Et je ne te laisserai pas t'écraser. N'oublie pas que je suis un Attrapeur de talent si d'aventure les liens venaient à rompre… », exposa-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un bulletin météo qu'il présentait.

Hermione lui adressa un regard furibond, ses cheveux hérissés de colère autour de son visage teinté d'une intéressante nuance de rouge.

« Va cramer en Enfer, Malefoy, sombre imbéciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiile ! » s'époumona-t-elle, tractée par le balai via les cordes qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces, tandis qu'il se jetait dans le vide et survolait le parc de Poudlard en riant aux éclats.

Il fit la sourde oreille et continua de voler, le vent hivernal ébouriffant ses cheveux blond platine. Et dire qu'il n'était qu'à cent kilomètres par heure et qu'elle braillait autant… Lorsqu'elle cessa enfin de s'évertuer à le rendre sourd, il l'observa un court instant par-dessus son épaule ; elle semblait s'être quelque peu détendue.

Après avoir crié de tout son soûl, Hermione s'était risquée à ouvrir un œil inquiet, dans un élan de témérité. Elle ne le regretta pas. Monument des âges médiévaux, Poudlard se découpait sur les cumulus bleutés derrière lesquelles veillait un coin de ciel étoilé. Ses tours effleuraient la nuit constellée, amies des comètes. Et puis la vie, la vie nimbée de lueurs qui brillait à travers les vitraux… Une telle majesté émanait du château qu'Hermione sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Un cortège de nuage laissa apparaître la Lune, qui projeta sa claire splendeur sur le parc qui défilait sous les danseurs de l'éther.

Hermione, avec timidité, étendit ses bras de chaque côté pour sentir la fraîcheur nocturne la griser toute entière. Elle savourait avec délice l'instant présent elle se sentait enfin vivante, en pleine communion avec les cieux. Le visage rayonnant, elle repensa soudain à un célèbre film moldu qu'elle avait autrefois visionné en compagnie de ses parents et se retint à grand'peine de hurler « Je suis la [reine] du monde ! ». Les yeux amusés de Drago se posèrent sur Hermione et elle lui rendit un regard plein de gratitude et de malice. En se penchant un davantage sur son manche, il accéléra au maximum l'allure du vol, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire hurler la jeune fille de plus belle, mais cette fois-ci, de rire.

Deux premières années, confortablement installés au coin du feu dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, entendirent un drôle de vacarme formé d'un sifflement et d'une sorte de rire frapadingue. Ils jetèrent des coups d'œil anxieux autour d'eux et aperçurent passer devant les fenêtres, en un éclair, une masse indistincte, mélange de vert bouteille et d'un noir de nuit. Le garçon déclara à la petite fille aux couettes blondes qui l'accompagnait :

« Maman m'avait bien dit qu'il reste toujours des dragons en Grande Bretagne… ».

Ils fendaient les brises depuis une large demi-heure lorsque Drago freina et entama des petits virages fluides en amorçant la descente vers la terre ferme. Comprenant ce qu'il faisait, Hermione éprouva une gratitude profonde à son endroit et se laissa porter comme un flocon de neige au gré des mouvements du balai piloté par le Serpentard. Au lieu d'une catabase, comme elle le croyait, il lui avait offert de toucher les étoiles en exauçant son vœu.

Au-dessus du rivage du Lac Noir, le jeune homme mit pied à terre et Hermione tenta de l'imiter, mais les perfides Prunes Dirigeables ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille feuillue. Donc, elle resta suspendue dans les airs, ses cordes anti-vol (incontrôlé) dans la main gauche de Drago qui s'était assis sur une pierre au bord de l'eau, non loin d'un bouquet de roseaux, après avoir appuyé son Eclair de Feu contre le tronc d'un bouleau. Encore sous l'emprise des émotions, Hermione lâcha le premier compliment qu'elle ait jamais fait à son meilleur ennemi :

« Je t'ai enfin trouvé une qualité… Tu fais un excellent porte-flocon », s'exclama-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, il n'esquissa qu'un léger haussement d'épaules et s'attacha à la contemplation de l'onde ombreuse. A vrai dire, Drago Malefoy n'était pas réputé pour sa loquacité, et puis, comme la jeune fille en avait eu la surprise plus tôt dans la soirée, son silence ne la dérangeait pas tant. Bien sûr, sa compagnie était fort différente de celle d'Harry ou de Ron, plus animée, mais elle l'apaisait.

Se sentant frissonner de froid, elle saisit sa baguette et fit apparaître deux couvertures, se drapa dans l'une d'elles et jeta la seconde au Serpentard, qui se retourna vers elle avec une mine déconcertée et la remercia d'un signe de tête. Comme il paraissait absorbé par ses pensées, l'élève qui avait battu le record des heures passées à la bibliothèque sortit un minuscule livre d'une de ses poches et se plongea dans sa lecture. Quand les coups de vingt-trois heures sonnèrent, elle se risqua à briser le silence, intriguée depuis le début de la soirée par le comportement du jeune homme.

« Malefoy … Pourquoi tu es resté avec moi ? Tu aurais pu me laisser me débrouiller toute seule dans ma rocambolesque posture et bien te moquer de mon sort, après tout, nous avons toujours été en plus ou moins sacrément mauvais termes… »

Elle crut qu'il ne lui répondrait jamais, puisqu'il continuait de scruter l'horizon sans donner le moindre signe d'avoir entendu sa question audacieuse. Enfin, après un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, il se décida à prendre la parole.

« Parce que tu ne m'as pas regardé comme tout le monde a coutume de le faire », lâcha-t-il, très posé.

Hermione, attentive, fronça un sourcil interrogateur et le laissa poursuivre. Il semblait plus se parler à lui-même que s'adresser à la Gryffondor.

« Un fils de Mangemort ne lit que la crainte, l'indignation ou du dégoût sur le faciès des gens qu'il croise. Bizarrement, je peux les comprendre, même si je ne suis pas responsable des actes de mon père, grinça-t-il. Parfois, j'ai droit à de la pitié, ce qui me répugne encore plus… J'en ai assez d'être vu comme le rejeton d'un fidèle partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer. Hermione demeura silencieuse, Drago devait se confier à de si rares occasions qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'interrompre quand il le faisait.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet de te retrouver dans une situation aussi incongrue, mais tu t'es adressée à moi comme si tu avais oublié, l'espace d'un instant, tout ce passé peu glorieux que je traîne bien malgré moi. » Il se tourna vers elle et plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Hermione : « Je me contrefiche que ce soit vrai ou non, j'avais juste besoin de le croire au moins une fois… que je puisse ne pas être l'abjecte ordure à la botte du fou furieux que tout le monde pense que je suis. » Il se saisit d'une pierre et la jeta avec dépit dans l'eau lisse, puis déclara avec amertume : « Toi, au moins, tu as toujours été du bon côté dans cette guerre, tu peux récolter tes lauriers pour avoir défait le Mage Noir en tant qu'héroïne de guerre avec Saint-Potter et Weasmoche ! Il ne tenait pas tes proches en otage et ne torturait pas ta mère sous tes propres yeux à coup d' _Endoloris_ en guise d'avertissement si jamais la mission devait se solder par un échec ! ».

Horrifiée par la cruauté dont avait fait preuve Voldemort à son égard, Hermione comprit que, malgré les apparences, Drago n'était pas en train de l'attaquer, mais plutôt d'essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas un pourri de la pire espèce. La jalousie d'avoir eu le choix du bon côté et une grande souffrance motivait la dureté de ses paroles. Dans l'esprit d'Hermione, une petite voix qui traduisait le côté pugnace et courageux de la jeune fille brûlait de lui répondre qu'il aurait pu rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix avec sa mère pour se battre contre Voldemort, mais la raison lui criait qu'il ne servait à rien de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. En outre, elle pouvait concevoir qu'il veuille protéger sa famille, et partant de cette exigence, il n'avait effectivement pas eu le choix lorsqu'il avait organisé l'infiltration des Mangemorts dans Poudlard en sixième année, pas plus que pendant l'année passée, quand Voldemort avait élu domicile dans le manoir familial.

« Tout à l'heure, tu disais avoir besoin d'aide, reprit Drago, un peu plus calme, mais tu aurais très bien pu te débrouiller toute seule, ce n'était vraiment rien en comparaison du pétrin que vous avez traversé l'an dernier. Bon, être tombé sur toi dans une telle posture me divertira jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, admit-il avec un sourire narquois en se tournant vers Hermione, laquelle tiqua, mais quelque part, au-delà de la satisfaction que la première de l'école s'abaisse à me supplier, j'avais besoin de me prouver que je pouvais moi aussi porter secours à quelqu'un ».

Puis il se tut, n'osant pas se dévoiler plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Gêné, il ramena un peu la couverture sur ses épaules pour signifier qu'il avait fini son monologue et fixa le lac avec obstination. Il n'avait jamais voulu prendre part aux horribles méfaits du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans lesquels trempaient volontiers sa tante malsaine et son père. Il avait beau adopter un comportement odieux avec ses camarades de classe, il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un assassin et refusait de devenir une pourriture du niveau des comparses de son paternel. Se dire qu'il était une « victime » répugnait Drago, blessé dans son orgueil de puissant aristocrate, mais force était de constater qu'il avait bel et bien abdiqué d'une partie de sa fierté lorsque Voldemort pointait sa baguette sur lui. Il s'était senti si faible, aussi manipulable qu'un pantin. Le pire résidait en le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son père ; d'une certaine manière, il était celui qui les avait glissés, lui et sa mère, dans les mains du Mage Noir. Derrière les barreaux de désolation d'Azkaban, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, et la culpabilité rongeait Drago de penser ainsi.

A son grand soulagement, elle ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi il n'employait plus le terme de « Sang-de-Bourbe » pour l'insulter. L'été dernier, la vision du professeur d'Etude des Moldus issue du monde non-magique, Miss Charity Burbage, foudroyée sous ses yeux par le Mage Noir, le hantait toujours. Jamais il n'oublierait son regard suppliant, derrière des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues alors même que la mort venait de la figer.

Hermione, pour sa part, ressassait ce que venait de lui confier le Serpentard. Elle s'efforçait d'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à survivre contre son gré sous les menaces de Lord Voldemort. Elle ne savait que dire à propos de son vécu, et estima qu'il n'avait probablement aucune envie de l'entendre le plaindre.

\- Eh bien, tu as toute ma gratitude, Malefoy, avança-t-elle d'une voix blanche, puis elle marqua un silence et reprit sur le ton de la plaisanterie. C'est vrai, tu m'as épargné une envolée plus que ridicule. Imagine si j'avais fini tournoyant devant une fenêtre de la Grande Salle ! C'eût été une humiliation totale devant les professeurs et la moitié de l'école !

Le Serpentard la dévisagea puis éclata d'un rire franc - et peut-être nerveux vu la gravité de ses pensées - en imaginant la scène. Le voir s'esclaffer de si bon cœur après les confidences qu'il venait de lui faire réchauffa le cœur d'Hermione, qui fut à son tour secouée d'un fou rire si violent qu'elle en avait les yeux emplis de larmes.

\- Peut-être même que la vieille MacGo t'en aurait déchue de ton titre de préfète-en-chef ! La Miss-Parfaite de l'école punie pour usage de magie loufoque, aggravé d'un rare cas d'exposition de petite culotte, ajouta Drago, trouvant l'idée hilarante. Et elle nommerait…

\- Ron ! Elle nommerait Ron à ma place ! continua Hermione, se tenant les côtes. Lui qui n'en a rien à faire de ses devoirs de préfet ! Oh, la tronche horrifiée qu'il tirerait !

\- Tu n'oublieras pas de m'envoyer une photo ! Je la mettrai dans mon album « Inspiration-Bonne humeur magique » !

Ils s'échangèrent encore quelques traits d'humour, le Calamar Géant sortit l'un de ses tentacules de l'eau du lac et sembla comme leur adresser un salut, avant de replonger dans les abysses. Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent enfin, ils avaient les abdominaux en feu, les joues écarlates et des perles humides au coin des yeux.

Un large sourire toujours étiré sur les lèvres, Hermione décida d'insuffler à Drago un peu de confiance en la personne qu'il pouvait être :

« Tu sais, j'appréhendais cette soirée, j'imaginais que je m'ennuierais comme un rat mort, cependant… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de continuer sa phrase. Un Harry sauvage apparut soudain hors des roseaux, baguette pointée sur Drago, la carte du Maraudeur dans l'autre main :

\- Malefoy ! Qu'as-tu osé lui faire, espèce de serpent vicieux ? s'écria-t-il, manifestement très en colère. Tout va bien, Hermione ? Tu vas la relâcher tout de suite, ou je te promets que tu vas le regretter ! exigea-t-il, en agitant sa baguette en un mouvement menaçant.

\- Harry, non ! Il ne m'a rien fait de mal ! cria son amie en agitant les bras en signe de dénégation, tandis que Drago sortait propre baguette et bondissait sur ses pieds, faisant tomber la couverture au sol.

\- Pas encore, tu veux dire ! n'en démordait pas Harry. L'éclat de ses yeux concurrençait l'Avada Kedavra.

\- Tout doux, le Balafré, me croirais-tu assez fou pour avoir l'idée saugrenue de me trimballer délibérément une Granger volante et en plus oublier de la bâillonner ? rétorqua le Serpentard. Figure-toi qu'elle s'est mise toute seule, comme une grande, dans cette bouse de dragon et que je lui ai porté secours, nargua-t-il l'Elu.

Hermione, qui avait entretemps érigé une barrière protectrice entre les deux garçons grâce à un Protego, approuva vigoureusement de la tête :

\- Harry, il dit la vérité, c'est ma faute. » La mine incrédule de son ami, les yeux écarquillés, l'encouragea à poursuivre. « Tu connais Luna et ses croyances bizarres, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, pour une fois, les vertus magiques des Prunes Dirigeables qui entrent dans la composition du textile de mes vêtements ne sont pas que les fruits de son imagination débordante, parce que c'est à cause d'un vœu que je me retrouve à flotter dans les airs…

\- C'était ça, dit Drago en montrant les cordes, ou je lui arrachais sa robe, fit-il en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Le Serpentard s'amusa des cris offusqués d'Hermione qui battait l'air de ses poings et songea que la dégaine confuse de Potter méritait elle aussi de figurer dans son album-photo préféré. Juste à côté de Weasley. Le Survivant pointa un index de mauvais augure sur Malefoy et le menaça de châtiments divers et variés si d'aventure il touchait à un seul cheveu de son amie d'enfance. Puis, il s'adressa à elle :

\- Bon sang, Hermione, on t'a cherchée à la bibliothèque, mais Pince nous a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas vue… Tu nous as fait une de ces frayeurs… Enfin, merci Merlin, tu n'as pas l'air trop abîmée, observa-t-il en jetant un regard en coin au blond. Viens, on y rentre au château, décida-t-il en essayant d'arracher les liens des mains de Drago.

\- Hum, désolée Harry, je vais rester ici encore un peu, je crois que Ginny t'attend… sourit la jeune fille en désignant un point d'un mouvement de tête.

En effet, à quelques centaines de mètres de la porte de Poudlard, la rouquine courrait dans la pelouse en exhortant Harry à la rejoindre sur-le-champ. En lettres de feu, elle fit apparaître dans les airs un message qui eut l'effet de faire monter le rouge à Harry jusqu'aux oreilles et le décida à les laisser tranquilles, puisqu'il s'était assuré qu'Hermione était saine et sauve, après tout. Sur le parvis du château, une petite foule s'était formée et attendait probablement le retour de l'Elu.

« Harry James Potter, tu es un imbécile si tu crois t'en tirer, reviens ici tout de suite ou je raconte ce que tu sais par le biais employé ci-présent » lut Drago de sa voix traînante, toujours debout sur son rocher, les mains à présent dans les poches de son pantalon de smoking. « Dommage, on aurait dû le retenir un peu, ç'aurait pu être drôle… ». Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et précisa que, connaissant le caractère explosif de Ginny, elle n'aurait pas omis les détails croustillants.

Un petit mouvement dans l'eau attira son attention, un poisson venu effleurer la surface. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle flottait au-dessus du lac et trouva l'idée séduisante. Les douze coups de minuit résonnèrent dans la nuit. Soudain, l'éther se déroba et elle hurla, se sentant chuter dans l'eau la tête la première. Drago, qui avait de bons réflexes malgré son manque d'expérience ès rattrapage-de-gens-qui-tombent-du-ciel, ne fut pas peu fier de la retenir. Elle était étonnamment légère tout de même…

Il baissa les yeux et constata que ses longs doigts fins s'enroulaient autour de la cheville droite d'Hermione, et que son escarpin noir de cuir verni pointait vers son torse. La Gryffondor n'avait que la jambe droite hors de l'eau, du reste, elle était immergée sur le dos dans l'onde du Lac Noir, à quelques centimètres de l'air frais. Sauf que le contact de l'eau glacée ne la réjouissait pas vraiment, et que Malefoy ne semblait pas comprendre la situation. Un glouglou courroucé attira son attention, mais l'instinct de survie de la jeune fille passait déjà à l'action : son pied droit coula de sa chaussure et elle refit surface en crachotant, sa robe trempée flottait autour d'elle comme un nénuphar impressionniste porte une fleur aux pétales bien serrés, en l'occurrence à cause de la morsure du froid. Drago, éberlué, la fixait en tenant toujours son escarpin, puis eut la lumineuse idée de lui tendre une main tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui à grand peine et manquait de tomber à plusieurs reprises à cause de la vase glissante qui recouvrait les galets au fond des eaux. Hermione prit appui sur la main du prince des Serpentard, peu enclin à se mouiller pour autrui. Drago, en équilibre précaire sur son rocher, la soutint par le coude et tenta de la hisser sur le promontoire, mais la masse de tissu - et de sa chevelure- gorgés d'eau l'entraînait irrésistiblement en arrière. Et ce qui devait arriva. Dans un « plouf » magistral, les deux jeunes sorciers brisèrent une nouvelle fois la plaine riante du lac.

Ils émergèrent en recrachant l'insidieux liquide cristallin et tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle que la rencontre brutale avec l'eau glacée avait coupé. Du doigt, Hermione désigna la plage éloignée d'une centaine de mètres. Là, au moins, ils n'auraient pas besoin d'escalader un rocher pour finir de nouveau à tâter les algues… Malefoy acquiesça puis se débarrassa de sa veste noire pour épargner un fardeau à son dos, et sa chemise blanche épousait à la perfection les muscles qui lui dessinaient un corps plutôt agréable à regarder, fut contrainte d'admettre Hermione en se teintant d'un joli rouge écarlate. La conspiration ourdie conjointement par poids de sa longue robe et la traîtrise d'un galet - ou peut-être était-ce sa contemplation de Drago qui la distrayait - la fit choir dans l'onde. Elle sentit la main de blondinet ébouriffé lui saisir le poignet pour l'aider à se relever. A la grande surprise d'Hermione, il ne le lâcha pas.

« Si tu tombes tous les trois mètres, nous avons le temps de geler une dizaine de fois avant d'atteindre la plage… » se justifia-t-il, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, en réponse au regard interrogateur qu'elle lui lançait. Il détourna les yeux avec un petit soupir supérieur lorsqu'elle leva la tête et gratifia la ciel d'un sourire entendu en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Il la retint par deux fois, et elle lui épargna à son tour un beau plongeon. Hermione se dit qu'elle pourrait raconter à ses petits-enfants qu'elle avait évité à Drago Malefoy de s'écraser le pif à cause d'une truite farceuse… Lorsqu'enfin ils atteignirent la berge, elle se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours à main son soulier droit et le désigna de l'index tandis qu'ils dégoulinaient allègrement sur l'herbe.

« Euh… Malefoy, tu sais, ce n'était pas une bouée, tu n'avais pas besoin de t'y agripper de la sorte... » avança-t-elle, une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Il regarda tour à tour l'escarpin et Hermione, puis s'avança vers elle et, le bras tendu d'un mouvement vif, lui mit la chaussure sous le nez en la tenant par le talon.

« Récupère ta propriété, Granger ! » déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Les yeux au ciel, la jeune sorcière prit son bien et le chaussa, ne pouvant empêcher ses pensées de voleter vers le conte de Cendrillon et de sa pantoufle. D'ailleurs, si son raisonnement s'avérait, c'était à minuit que le charme des Prunes Dirigeables s'était brisé… Il faudrait qu'elle songe à surnommer Luna « marraine la bonne fée ». « Bonne ? », se surprit à penser Hermione. Il lui fallait admettre que la tournure délirante qu'avaient pris les événements s'était révélée plutôt agréable, comme elle s'apprêtait à le faire remarquer à Malefoy quand Harry avait surgi des fourrés, mais de là à considérer cette rencontre comme bénie, il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Un bruit semblable à celui d'un sèche-cheveux la tira de sa rêverie, elle imita le Serpentard qui s'administrait un sort de séchage, puis il jeta un sortilège d'attraction destiné à son Eclair de Feu. La traversée du parc se déroulait en silence, mais, saisis d'une rivalité puérile, aucun des deux ne voulait fermer la marche, si bien qu'ils se dépassaient tour à tour, à chaque fois un peu plus vite et à chaque fois avec un peu plus de défi dans le regard, et c'est en courant, à bout de souffle, qu'ils arrivèrent aux portes du château. Même repoussé à l'occasion du bal, le couvre-feu était tombé depuis longtemps, ce qui garantissait au moins quatre heures de retenue si par hasard on les découvrait à rôder hors des dortoirs à cette heure.

Manque de chance, sitôt qu'ils se furent glissés dans le Hall d'Entrée, ils virent deux yeux jaunes comme des lampes se rapprocher d'eux dans l'obscurité. Et zut. Averti par le miaulement lugubre de Miss Teigne, le vieux concierge apparut bientôt, levant sa lanterne devant son visage pour établir l'identité des petits chenapans qui venait égayer ses moments d'ennui.

« Qu'avons-nous là, ma jolie… Ohoh, c'est Noël ! s'enthousiasma Rusard, les bajoues frémissantes. Quel duo de choc… Le petit prétentieux de Malefoy et Granger l'aimant à problème… Que faites-vous ici à cette heure, tristes engeances ?

\- Honnêtement, monsieur, vous ne nous croiriez pas s'il on vous le disait, déclara Hermione avec sincérité, pendant que Drago se tournait vers elle, surpris qu'elle réponde au concierge, même poliment.

\- Oh, voyez-vous cela… ricana le concierge. Il promena son regard sur les deux jeunes sorciers. Je comprends très bien, croyez-moi… Au plaisir de vous voir lundi après les vacances dans mon bureau à la sortie des cours, sinistres scélérats. Dans vos dortoirs, tout de suite ! » aboya-t-il en s'éloignant, un rictus mauvais déformant son visage.

Ils l'observèrent disparaître dans ses épaisses ténèbres et Drago se tourna vers Hermione.

« A ton avis, qu'a bien pu comprendre ce vieux Cracmol ? », lui demanda-t-il. Ils se détaillèrent mutuellement : ils avaient les joues rouges d'avoir couru en montée, de surcroît au cœur de la nuit hivernale, les cheveux ébouriffés par le sortilège de séchage instantané, ils étaient quelque peu débraillés à cause de l'eau qui avait déplacé les tissus de leurs vêtements, sans compter que Drago n'avait sur le dos qu'une chemise froissée et portait son Eclair de Feu sur l'épaule droite. Hermione réprima un petit cri de gêne en se tordant les mains, évita son regard insistant et bredouilla avec précipitation « Quelque chose de fort improbable. Bonne nuit, Malefoy ! » avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou vers les escaliers.

Le prince des Serpentard haussa les épaules, esquissa un sourire en coin et prit la direction de sa propre salle commune, la main gauche dans sa poche. Il fallait qu'il reconsidère son estime de la Miss-je-sais-tout qu'il avait toujours crue assez ennuyeuse pour assommer une légion entière de trolls des montagnes en un temps record. « Je suis forcé de te concéder, Granger, qu'avec toi, on ne s'ennuie pas trop… ».

Fort improbable, pensez-vous ? Voyons, avec la magie, tout est possible...

* * *

Voilà, merci infinement d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, d'autant plus si vous avez des critiques constructives à formuler ! (tiens, ça rime)

* pygéopodisation : néologisme formé sur les racines grecques de "postérieur" et de "pied"... Oui oui, il désigne l'action de botter les fesses à quelqu'un. Ce mot peut s'avérer tellement utile, parfois. ;)

Je n'ai pu résister à la tentation de faire quelques clins d'oeil à _Titanic_... ni une référence aux jeux _Pokémon,_ ne m'en voulez pas, siouplait x)

Au plaisir de lire vos réactions et Nuage-de-bisous-sur-vous ~


End file.
